This invention relates to a wire connector and, more particularly, to a connector for twisting at least a pair of wire ends into an electrical connection and selectably connecting these twisted ends to a terminal lug.
The use of a plastic housing which twists the bare ends of first and second electric wires into a current conducting connection is known. Such a device shields the twisted connection and precludes the need for electrical tape or the like. The design of such a device, however, precludes the ability to connect the current running through the twisted wire ends to a downstream component. In such cases, the wire ends must be either connected to the appropriate terminal or crimped to an intermediate terminal lug with the terminal lug then being connected to the component's terminal.
Accordingly, in the latter situation, additional time and accompanying labor expense is involved. Moreover, the possibility of a bad connection increases as the free wire ends must be first attached, such as by crimping, to the terminal lug with the lug then being attached to the component.
In response thereto I have invented a wire connector which gives the user the option to twist the ends of at least a pair of the wire ends into a current conducting connection and to then connect these twisted ends to a downstream terminal lug.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a connector for twisting the bare ends of current-carrying wires and connecting the twisted free ends to a downstream terminal lug.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a connector, as aforesaid, with the downstream terminal lug being selectably and releasably associated with the twisted wire ends.
Another object of this invention is to provide a connector, as aforesaid, having an interior housing which twists the wire ends and transmits the current from the twisted wire ends to the downstream terminal lug.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.